


Gone, gone, gone.

by neatospiffy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP/Porn Without Plot, Plot What Plot, Smut, Spanking, biting kink, crying after orgasm, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatospiffy/pseuds/neatospiffy
Summary: JJP smut because I'm full emo for these bois





	

Jaebum grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist, pulling him out of the doorway and slamming the door once he was inside. He pressed him against the door and braced an arm next to his head. “You’re not leaving,” he growled, and Jinyoung watched him with so much anticipation in his gaze.  
“Why not?” he provoked.  
“Because you’re mine.”  
Jinyoung loved it when he growled. He leaned forwards and captured his boyfriend’s lips with his own, licking shamelessly at his plump bottom lip. Jaebum responded instantly, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against Jinyoung’s filthily. Their mouths slotted together perfectly, and the proximity to Jaebum never ceased to make his heart flutter. Only two months after moving in together, five after their first kiss, and they were so in love. Jinyoung knew that it was a ‘honeymoon’ phase and that they usually passed, but it felt so permanent, everything in his life cast aside for one person.  
Said person was grinding their crotches together against the door, swallowing Jinyoung’s moans and biting harshly at his lips, and it was perfect, perfect, perfect.  
He let out a whimper at a particularly hard circle of his hips, and Jaebum pulled away, smirking. “You like that, baby boy?” he mouthed at Jinyoung’s jaw, scraping his teeth against the heated skin, and god it felt so good. Jinyoung shuddered, eyes closing as his boyfriend sucked bruises into his neck.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes what?”  
Jinyoung swallowed, arousal pooling heavily in the pit of his stomach.  
“Yes sir.”  
Jaebum groaned into his neck, lifting his legs and placing them on either side of his hips as he carried him through the small apartment, literally throwing him down onto the huge bed, hurriedly stripping off his shirt and undoing his belt as he observed Jinyoung’s attentive gaze. Jinyoung didn’t move, didn’t attempt to remove his clothes. He knew what his boyfriend liked.  
Boxers slung low on his hips, Jaebum palmed at his tented erection and swore softly under his breath. “Strip for me,” he said, voice husky. “Do it slowly.”  
Jinyoung complied, overcome with a heady rush of arousal once more as he took his time standing and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Three buttons down, Jaebum growled, “Stop.” Jinyoung did. He watched him for a moment, waiting for his word to begin again.  
Jaebum narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, sexily, and eyed Jinyoung’s crotch.  
“The jeans. Slowly.”  
Jinyoung ignored the fluttering in his stomach at his gaze, instead teasing the waistband of his jeans down a bit with his thumbs, swaying his hips slightly as the fabric glided over them. He maintained eye contact as he unbuttoned them, slowly edging his zipper downwards, lip caught between his teeth. He felt sexiest like this, with Jaebum’s intense gaze on him and unweighted by the reins of control, only having to do what his boyfriend asked without worrying about the consequences, because Jae knew what he was doing, he knew Jinyoung.  
He let his fingers ghost over his crotch as he tugged the jeans down more, letting them slip down his thighs as he hooked a thumb in his boxers, stepping gently out of the jeans puddled at his feet.  
Jaebum looked at him hungrily, his already dark eyes darkened further by arousal. He was still touching himself through his boxers, and now he walked towards his boyfriend. His breath caught as Jaebum grabbed the open sides of his button-down and pulled him into a heated kiss. He hurriedly undid the remaining buttons, all but ripping the shirt in two in his haste, and guided his boyfriend onto the bed.  
“Look at you, so obedient for me,” Jaebum murmured. “Did you listen to what I told you this morning?” Jinyoung nodded, feeling the pressure of the plug against his prostate now that he was lying down.  
“Use your words, baby boy.”  
“Yes sir, I wore it all day.” Jaebum grinned evilly, pulling his boyfriend’s boxers down as he licked the bruises on his neck, trailing his tongue down his clavicle and nipping at the smooth, pale skin there. Jinyoung closed his eyes, letting out a heated sigh.  
“You’re such a good boy, Jirongie,” Jaebum cooed, his accent coming out heavily as he praised him. His tongue flicked over one of his nipples, taking his cock in hand as he did, and Jinyoung almost blacked out from the pleasure on his neglected member. Jaebum dragged his teeth over Jinyoung’s nipple, grabbing his attention again.  
“Stay with me, baby.”  
Jinyoung choked as his boyfriend stroked a thumb over the slit, his eyes burning into the younger boy as he did it again, and Jinyoung was already so, so, so close. He let out a lewd moan.  
“Gonna cum for me, baby boy?”  
Jinyoung let out a few harsh pants as he tugged tightly on his throbbing cock, stopping with his hand tight around the very base. Jinyoung whined breathlessly.  
“You’re not allowed. Not yet.”  
One hand slipped down and gently removed the plug, purposely pressing against his prostate as it slipped out.  
Jaebum reached for the bedside table and amongst the books and incense lay a multitude of bottles of lubricant. He took his time, eventually setting on a stimulating flavorless one. Jinyoung squeaked as a cold blob was pressed against his hole.  
Jaebum smiled at him. He massaged him with his fingers gently, teasing the tip of one finger inside his entrance with every circular swipe, and Jinyoung grinded down on his fingers, lip caught between his teeth.  
“Someone is eager,” his boyfriend teased lightly, finally, finally inserting a slick finger into him and grazing his prostate. Jinyoung’s eyelids burst with white stars and a kaleidoscope of pleasure, and he barely registered that he was breathlessly babbling when Jaebum inserted a second.  
“Want you inside of me, mmm, that feels so good Jae, fuck,”  
Jaebum watched as his boyfriend pressed himself down onto the fingers, angling his hips to relieve the pressure on his prostate. He added a third finger and Jinyoung practically sobbed in pleasure, the slick sounds of fingers gliding in and out of him combined with the cold sweat beading on his forehead and the lust-blown darkness of his boyfriend’s eyes creating a permanent scene in his memories. He’d remember this forever. Jaebum would be his forever. His boyfriend leaned down and bit into his shoulder harshly, the sensation making Jinyoung’s heart race when combined with the glide of his nimble fingers.  
“Please,” he begged, his voice hoarse. “Please fuck me, please.” He watched with hazy eyes as his boyfriend lubed himself up, not even bothering with a condom as he pressed the head to Jinyoung’s perineum, gliding downwards into him in one swift motion.  
Jinyoung keened at the pleasure of finally being filled up, the thickness of Jaebum’s cock burning a little, mixing with pleasure as he began rocking his hips in slow, calculated circles. “Go,” he urged. “Please fucking go.” Jaebum complied, snapping his hips sharply and hitting Jinyoung’s prostate head-on. (pun intended.) He set a punishing pace, bracing himself with one arm while the other tweaked and pinched at Jinyoung’s already abused nipples. Jinyoung was barely able to breathe with his boyfriend’s dick pounding into him, so thick and hot and hard, and he threw his head back into the covers.  
Jaebum grunted as he pulled out, just long enough to flip Jinyoung over. “On your knees,” he growled. Jinyoung lifted his ass into the air and let his face fall into the soft covers, spreading his knees as his boyfriend entered him again. A sharp crack echoed in the room as his boyfriend slapped his ass, rubbing gently over the area afterwards. He repeated it again, again, again, and Jinyoung lost himself in the pleasure of being fucked like this.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight, my pretty baby.” Jinyoung preened at the praise, moaning into the bed as his prostate was brutally hit over and over again. He was going to cum like this.  
Another slap echoed, this time on the opposite side.  
“Fuck, Jae, I’m so close, please, fuck, please let me cum, oh my god,” Jinyoung rambled, everything hazy from the continuous pleasure. Instead of answering, he reached around Jinyoung and wrapped a still-lubed hand around his swollen cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts and making the younger of the two cry out. Tears began to blur his vision, it felt so good. He came with a muffled sob, spilling ribbons of white across his tummy and the blanket. Jaebum continued to abuse his prostate, speeding up before he came too. Jinyoung loved being filled up like this.  
He felt the hot cum drip down his thighs as his boyfriend pulled out, giving himself a few final tugs over his boyfriend’s reddened ass to ride out his orgasm as long as possible. “Fuck,” he breathed. Jinyoung agreed silently.  
He left, returning a moment later with a wet cloth. He cleaned the cum from Jinyoung’s tummy, thighs, and ass, running a hand through his own hair before brushing Jinyoung’s matted, sweaty bangs away from his forehead. Honestly, he hadn’t stopped crying since his orgasm, and he sniffled softly as his boyfriend replaced the soiled blanket and pulled him into his arms.  
“You were so good, my lovely boy, so very beautiful,” Jaebum whispered, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. Jinyoung basked in the praise, wrapped comfortably in the arms of his lover and the hazy after-glow of sex, and he sniffled again. Jaebum kissed his forehead.  
“You’re perfect, Jirongie, so perfect,” he said. “I love you.”  
Jinyoung let his eyes close as he tangled his legs with his boyfriend’s, cuddling into his side. “I love you too,” he breathed, letting sleep pull him under.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first serious fic and probably evidence of my smut addiction  
> ty to Lexi and Maeva for putting up with me ranting about jjp  
> and also a big thanks to everyone who reads this fic (even tho it's probs trash)


End file.
